


Amore

by Fluffy_Lama



Series: Veni, vidi, vici [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Жаркая ночь.





	

Тендо не знал, куда девать руки. Хотелось сразу столько - и плечи огладить, и в волосы пальцы запустить, и обязательно по бедрам провести, и, и…

\- Тендо.

Он осознавал, что его руки суматошно и беспорядочно порхали по чужому обнаженному телу, нарушая весь ритм, но Тендо дорвался, и как же сложно было остановиться на чем-то одном! Никогда он не мог сосредоточиться, если дело касалось Вакатоши.

Как хорошо, что уж Вакатоши головы не терял.

\- Тендо, - повторил он, перехватив его запястья и прижав к постели. - Успокойся.

Тендо замер в восхищении, потому что невозможно иначе, когда над тобой нависает Вакатоши - красивое, сильное и такое тяжелое тело, и темноте, перемежаемой тусклым светом из окна, не скрыть его великолепия.

Тендо не выдержал, выгнулся, привстал на локтях и потянулся ртом к ключице, туда, где бился под кожей торопливый пульс. Вакатоши нежно поцеловал его в висок, пока Тендо жадно облизывал терпко-солоноватую ключицу, но во время первой же паузы перехватил его чуть сильнее, на этот раз заведя руки над головой, а не по сторонам, и удерживая их одной рукой. Тендо лежал, распластанный под ним, и дрожал от возбуждения.

Как же хорошо, что здесь нет света.

\- Тендо, - с беспомощной, обескураживающей нежностью повторил Вакатоши и свободной рукой погладил его по лицу, проследил брови, переносицу, легчайшими прикосновениями, словно боялся пережать, прошелся по губам. О нет, так не пойдет!

Повернув голову вслед за ускользающими пальцами, Тендо приоткрыл рот, чтобы подушечки оказались на внутренней стороне губ, и любопытно лизнул их языком.

Соленые.

Вакатоши над ним крупно вздрогнул, уставился в упор тяжелым, даже в темноте пробирающим взглядом, и уже намеренно провел пальцами по внутренней стороне губ. Тендо обвил их языком, осторожно прихватил зубами поверх широкого ногтя, и это будто сорвало какой-то кран - Вакатоши вдруг навалился всем телом, поцеловал глубоко, двинул бедрами, заставив Тендо захлебнуться воздухом, но быстро отпустил, впился в шею, наверняка ставя засос - и, Тендо вздрогнул от удовольствия, Вакатоши должен был осознавать, что делает, значит, намеренно оставлял ему метку, - и одновременно Вакатоши снова протолкнул пальцы в рот Тендо, и на этот раз они были не робкими гостями, а полноправными хозяевами: гладили по языку, по внутренним сторонам щек, надавливали, как хотели, и Тендо глухо стонал, облизывая и посасывая их.

Интересно, если взять в рот член, будет ли настолько увлекательно и приятно? Этого они пока не делали, Тендо почему-то стеснялся куда сильнее, чем просто секса, а Вакатоши не настаивал. Но сейчас Тендо понимал, что хотел бы попробовать - вот сразу, как попробуют секс.

Если стоять перед Вакатоши на коленях окажется хоть вполовину так хорошо, как лежать под ним, Тендо будет совершенно счастлив. Но об этом лучше подумает после, потому что сейчас хотелось не просто лежать.

\- Вакатоши-кууууун, ты меня отпустишь? - задыхаясь, попросил Тендо, когда влажные от его слюны пальцы заскользили ниже, к, он замер от предкушения, соску. - Очень хочется тебя трогать.

\- Трогай, - хрипло разрешил Вакатоши, отпуская заястья. Широкая и твердая ладонь прошлась вдоль натянутых мышц на руках, заставив Тендо вздрогнуть и поспешно вцепиться в простыни, а потом сразу две ладони оказались у него на груди, чуть прижали к постели - кажется, Вакатоши просто нравилось так делать, и Тендо был совсем-совсем не против, - а потом Вакатоши нежно и сильно сжал сразу оба соска Тендо, и охххх, как стало хорошо, и немножко больно, совсем чуть-чуть, но здорово.

Но в конце концов, зря, что ли, Тендо просил отпустить? Ему тоже хотелось трогать! Он повторил трюк с сосками, и Вакатоши мимолетно улыбнулся ему из темноты. Эх, обидно, что он не такой чувствительный, Тендо даже стыдно немножко стало от того, что его в ответ на ласки сосков прямо потряхивало, и стоны сами текли с губ. Ладно, если не так, то хотя бы нагладится Тендо сегодня вволю. Вот плечи, например: Тендо был немножко влюблен в плечи Вакатоши, широкие, мощные, и мечтал когда-нибудь забраться на них, чтобы Вакатоши покатал: ему с его силой ничего не будет стоить. А сейчас Тендо упоенно гладил их, прослеживал изгибы ключиц, ощущал работу мышц, когда Вакатоши вдруг подсунул обе ладони ему под спину и чуть-чуть приподнял над постелью, теснее прижимая к себе. Распухшие, чувствительные свех обычного соски прошлись по чужой твердой груди, Тендо резко втянул в себя воздух и с нажимом прошелся пальцами вдоль позвоночника Вакатоши, добившись довольного выдоха себе в солнечное сплетение, и погодите, погодите, это что Вакатоши делает?

Тендо не выдержал, вскрикнул, вцепился в Вакатоши руками и ногами, когда он втянул в рот его сосок.

\- Вакатоши-кун, ну что ты творишь!

\- Тебе не нравится? - тут же откликнулся Вакатоши. Его слюна стыла на коже, и Тендо закрыл глаза.

\- Нравится, - слабо признался он. - Просто… я не ожидал.

\- Почему? - не спеша возвращаться к делу, заинтересовался Вакатоши неожиданно. С чего бы это он? - У тебя чувствительные соски, и тебе нравится, когда я их трогаю. Я хочу доставить тебе удовольствие. Почему же ты не ждал?

\- Ох, Вакатоши-кун, только не задушевные беседы прямо сейчас! - взмолился Тендо. - Я такого не выдержу!

\- Хорошо, - Вакатоши снова припал к соску, и мысль о том, что разговор не окончен, а всего лишь отложен, не задержалась в голове Тендо надолго.

А потом Вакатоши перехватил его еще чуть-чуть иначе, сдвинув их обоих, и Тендо вдруг ощутил чужой возбужденный член - не животом, не бедром, даже не своим членом, а обнаженной промежностью, - и все мысли вылетели из головы вообще.

Он хорошо знал член Вакатоши, крепкий, длинный, с крупной головкой и выпуклыми венами. Они ведь не сразу пришли к сегодняшнему вечеру: были и просто поцелуи, и ласки, и долгие совместные дрочки, с шорохом неснятой одежды и их руками под рубашками друг друга. Но вот так, когда оба совсем раздеты, и Тендо с широко разведенными ногами - когда он успел обнять Вакатоши за талию? - так не бывало ни разу, и Тендо вдруг остро почувствовал, что сейчас они преодолевают последний рубеж перед близостью, и вау, как же это круто.

\- Вакатоши-кун, а можно… давай сейчас, а? Пожалуйста! - Тендо знал, что снова беспорядочно гладит Вакатоши, что его слова, наверное, сложно разобрать в россыпи поцелуев, которые он обрушил на лицо, шею, плечи Вакатоши, что Тендо торопится и, может, Вакатоши еще не совсем готов, но…

\- Подожди, сейчас, - пообещал Вакатоши и потянулся за смазкой. Они сразу решили, что без презервативов обойдутся: оба ничем не болели и ни с кем до этого не были.

Две секунды показались растянутыми в бесконечности, а потом Вакатоши как-то завозился, они столкнулись носами, когда Тендо любопытно потянулся на звук, а Вакатоши воспользовался этим, чтобы поцеловать Тендо, и наконец-то, на-ко-нец-то скользкие пальцы оказались прямо у отверстия Тендо.

Все это время родной, ставший таким привычным запах кедра и Вакатоши маячил на грани восприятия, создавая ощущение уюта и защищенности, но сейчас Тендо резко втянул в себя воздух, и этот запах ударил в ноздри совсем иначе: резко, терпко, возбуждающе.

Оххх.

Вакатоши пока не надавливал, просто осторожно кружил, то совсем рядом с мышцами, то смещал пальцы к бедрам или ближе к мошонке, даже перекатил ее в ладони, и Тендо слегка дернулся, не зная, как расценивать ощущение полной беззащитности. Но пальцы с широкими твердыми подушечками неизменно возвращались ко входу, все чаще и чаще, и Тендо невольно вспоминал, как ощущались они во рту.

А как будут внутри?

\- Вакатоши-кун!

\- Можно? - и голос у Вакатоши был в этот момент такой низкий, непривычный, будто сорванный, что у Тендо перехватило горло, и он только ободряюще сжал пальцы на предплечье Вакатоши, и охххххх.

Больно не было, было - непривычно, и слишком открытым, уязвимым чувствовал себя Тендо, и если бы не темнота, наверное, вышло бы совсем невыносимо…

\- Я бы хотел тебя видеть, - хрипло признался Вакатоши ему на ухо, задевая губами раковину, сначала случайно, потом - намеренно прихватывая кончики. - Твои глаза, когда ты чувствуешь мои пальцы. Видеть и знать, что делаю тебе хорошо.

Тендо потрясенно выдохнул, прикусил губу, застонал - палец медленно, неумолимо продвигался глубже, и мышцы плотно его облегали, и вторжение ощущалось очень сложно, непривычно, и пока Тендо не мог сказать, приятно или наоборот.

\- Я бы хотел тобой любоваться, - продолжал Вакатоши. - Ты же красивый, особенно когда кончаешь.

Тендо давно не стеснялся Вакатоши и не краснел, чем бы они ни занимались, а тут вдруг - залился краской по самые уши, и Вакатоши, наверное, что-то почувствовал, потому что остановился, отстранился и вдруг внятно попросил:

\- Сатори, можно мне включить свет?

Ох, ну за что!

Тендо заколебался, уткнулся в шею Вакатоши, обдумывая. Он просил выключить свет, думая, что Вакатоши так будет проще, Тендо ведь нескладный, и когда он раздет, возбуждающего в нем особо нет, а они ведь не торопливой дрочкой собирались заниматься, когда хватало просто расстегнуть ширинки.

Но… но Вакатоши никогда ему не врал. Никогда. В этом Тендо был уверен так же, как в том, что рук у него две, а голова одна. И если ему действительно хочется посмотреть… если он… если он правда считает Тендо красивым…

Вакатоши терпеливо ждал и свободной рукой просто гладил его по спине, словно Тендо надо было успокаивать.

Хотя, пожалуй, надо.

Ох, Вакатоши, Вакатоши, свалился же на голову, а.

\- Ну если ты уверен, что не сбежишь в ужасе, включай, - пошутил Тендо и остался как был - носом в шее Вакатоши.

Негромко, но отчетливо щелкнул выключатель прикроватного торшера, высветив аккуратную горку одежды на полу, их обоих вперемешку, и растрепанные волосы Вакатоши, и теплый оттенок его кожи, и постер с Луффи на стене. Он у Вакатоши был любимым героем, а вот Тендо больше любил Зоро. Он ему чем-то напоминал Вакатоши.

Очень отдаленно.

…Ну о чем он сейчас думает?

Вакатоши все так же гладил Тендо по спине, вдоль лопаток, ниже, к пояснице, и палец изнутри тоже не убирал, хотя и не двигал им пока. Тендо собрался с духом и дернул Вакатоши за ухо.

\- Вакатоши-кун, ты вроде хотел увидеть, как я кончаю?

\- Да, - улыбнулся Вакатоши, и все-таки, были у включенного света свои плюсы: Тендо теперь отчетливо это видел, а не угадывал в вязкой темноте. - Все в порядке?

\- Ага, - Тендо был не совсем честен, но, в общем, и не врал. Подумаешь, слегка не в своей тарелке. Если Вакатоши все равно, то и он переживет.

А Вакатоши вдруг вытащил палец и отстранился.

Сердце собрало вещички и рвануло в длительный отпуск куда-то на Багамы.

\- Перевернись, - попросил Вакатоши, и Тендо деревянно подчинился, не зная, что и думать - и думать ли что-то вообще.

На плечи легли знакомые, такие родные ладони, Вакатоши уселся на Тендо сверху, немного придавив весом и уперевшись твердым чуть влажным членом в поясницу, и начал массаж - не эротический, а обычный, самый простой разогревающий массаж, какой знали все спортсмены и десятки раз делали друг другу.

От облегчения Тендо чуть не расмеялся, и сыграл ли роль сам массаж или символизм привычного действия, но Тендо в рекордные сроки поплыл, растекся по простыне и разве что не забулькал от удовольствия. Вакатоши просто его расслаблял, и это же Вакатоши, ну было бы с чего волноваться, правда.

\- Легче? - Вакатоши обстоятельно закончил массаж и лег рядом, кое-как втиснувшись на краешке одиночной общажной койки.

\- Вакатоши-кун, я тебя обожаю и не устану это повторять, так и знай!

\- Хорошо, - Вакатоши подкатился чуть ближе, частично накрывая собой, и Тендо блаженно заурчал. - Я тоже буду повторять. Я тебя обожаю, Сатори.

Тендо приоткрыл глаз, тоже улыбнулся и потянулся за поцелуем.

На этот раз Тендо остался на животе, только раздвинул ноги шире, давая Вакатоши доступ. Член сладко-болезненно терся о простыню, когда Тендо невольно пытался остраниться от вторжения чужих пальцев, но в остальном поза была такая удобная, что переворачиваться пока не хотелось.

А пальцев тем временем стало два, и если один внутренние мышцы просто облегали, то вокруг двух начали растягиваться, и Тендо в полной мере начал чувствовать и легкое жжение, и заполненность, особенно когда Вакатоши медленно, осторожно развел их внутри, задев простату. Тендо подбросило, он дернулся и мог бы даже себе повредить, если бы тяжелая рука вовремя не легла на поясницу, надежно прижимая к постели и не давая двинуться.

\- Тише, - сказал Вакатоши и прижал еще чуть сильнее. - Тиш-ше.

Тендо позорно заскулил и зачем-то подгреб под себя подушку.

Пальцы снова двинулись внутри, сошлись, повернулись, а потом Вакатоши согнул их прямо над простатой, надавив на нее подушечками, и Тендо откровенно взвыл от нахлынувших ощущений и от невозможности их избежать.

\- Вакатошиииииии!

Жаркая тяжесть накрыла целиком, Вакатоши чуть отпустил давление, не убирая пальцев, и выдохнул Тендо в шею:

\- Тебе нравится?

\- Да, - Тендо извернулся, мимолетно поцеловал Вакатоши куда попал - кажется, губами по щеке мазнул, - и снова расслабился. Зная Вакатоши, как только он нашел успешную стратегию - он будет ей пользоваться, пока оппонент не запросит пощады.

И Тендо не ошибся, Вакатоши принялся основательно ласкать его изнутри, растягивая, меняя нажим, заставляя то подобраться и отчаянно закусить щеку изнутри, то полностью открыться. Тендо дышал с трудом, и Вакатоши тоже, во рту стоял солоно-металлический привкус, и казалось, что прошло слишком много и слишком мало времени, когда Вакатоши наконец в последний раз обвел снаружи кольцо мышц и потянул Тендо за плечо, переворачивая на спину.

Тендо смотрел на него снизу вверх, на стоящие торчком волосы, шальные глаза, красные, неоднократно закушенные губы - такой непривычный вид, будто это Вакатоши долго ласкали изнутри (когда-нибудь - обязательно!). А еще… еще нежность во взгляде, и восторг, и легкое недоверие, и волнение тоже, потому что не у одного Тендо здесь первый раз, просто так легко оказалось это забыть, и неуверенность тоже.

\- Вакатоши, - Тендо забросил руки ему на шею и словно по большому секрету признался: - Я очень-очень тебя хочу.

Вакатоши повернул голову и молча поцеловал Тендо в запястье, где в испуге и восторге билась тонкая жилка.

Внутренние мышцы, сколь угодно расслабленные и смазанные, все равно поддавались с трудом. Тендо втянул воздух сквозь зубы, постарался расслабиться, помня, что впускает Вакатоши, и одновремено Вакатоши толкнулся сильнее. Тендо всхлипнул, застонал, а Вакатоши вдруг дернулся и со сдавленным стоном вошел сразу на всю длину.

\- Сатори! - тут же вскинулся он, с широко раскрытыми глазами, испуганный, виноватый, и начал подаваться назад, но Тендо вовремя оплел его ногами и руками, не пуская от себя. - Сатори, я сделал больно? Прости, пожалуйста, я…

\- Сейчас больно сделаю я, - пригрозил Тендо, - тебе, Вакатоши. Успокойся. Все хорошо.

И как ни странно, все правда было хорошо. Вакатоши все-таки достаточно его растянул, и хотя резкое проникновение не было особо приятным, больно Вакатоши тоже не сделал и ничего не повредил. А то, что он сорвался, не выдержал-таки, наоборот грело Тендо в глубине души. Вакатоши настолько сильно его хотел, что не удержался. Вау.

Вакатоши внимательно всмотрелся в лицо Тендо, но напряжение постепенно утекло из его мышц, и он сгреб Тендо в охапку. Так и держал - держался за него, - пока Тендо терся щекой о лохматый висок и наслаждался их запахами, давно слившимися в один.

Движение вышло как-то само собой, Вакатоши чуть сместился, Тендо подался навстречу, и член внутри задел простату. Тендо вздрогнул и тихо застонал, Вакатоши шумно выдохнул и стиснул его покрепче. Член Тендо, зажатый между ними, проехался по твердому животу Вакатоши, что тоже доставило Тендо несколько приятных мгновений. Стремясь поймать ускользающее наслаждение, Тендо двинулся снова, и Вакатоши встретил его на полпути, и еще, и еще, и Тендо сам не заметил, как они вошли в неторопливый ритм с глубокими долгими толчками и нежными, ласковыми поцелуями. Удовольствие щекотало нервы, стелилось по коже теплой щекоткой, стекалось по жилам к низу живота, где скапливалось в огромный горячий шар, готовый вот-вот взорваться фейерверками, и Тендо стонал уже непрестанно, и не помнил себя, только откликался на движения Вакатоши и звал его по имени между поцелуями, а потом чья-то рука - может, самого Тендо, он честно не мог бы сказать, - сомкнулась вокруг его члена, и Тендо остро, болезненно сжался весь, чувствуя заполненность еще полнее, и забился под Вакатоши, кончая и чувствуя ответную крупную дрожь.

Еще несколько минут они лежали, просто дыша друг другом и бездумно водя руками по коже. Тендо никогда не чувствовал такого умиротворения и довольства - собой, жизнью, человеком, с которым решил ее связать.

\- Вакатоши, это было офигенно! - поделился он. Нестерпимо хотелось рассыпать вокруг себя счастье и котяток, и Тендо не стал ни в чем себе отказывать. Тем более, Вакатоши действительно заслужил похвалу.

\- Тебе понравилось? - немного неуверенно уточнил Вакатоши, но в уголках его губ уже наметилась такая же довольная, счастливая улыбка, и Тендо шутливо щелкнул его по носу.

\- Очень. Давай делать так каждый день до самой старости!

\- Почему только до старости? - неподдельно удивился Вакатоши. - В старости тоже.

Тендо немного замер, переваривая это заявление и весь вес, что несли в себе такие спокойные слова Вакатоши, а потом потянулся, обстоятельно устроился у него под боком и сказал:

\- Ага, и в старости тоже.

Такой план на жизнь его более чем устраивал.


End file.
